I lust you so much, it hurts
by alittlebitwarped
Summary: It is not easy being an empath, just ask Jasper. Oneshot...as of now. NOW A TWO SHOT WITH A LEMON IN THE SECOND CHAPTER! JasperxAlice
1. I Lust You so Much

**Here is a little oneshot...possibly two shot I thought of. One of my favorite characters is Jasper and I thought it would be fun to mess with him :) If you like this story take a look at my other story Edward vs Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jasper...I bought him on ebay...**

** but not really...**

** Really, I own nothing :(**

Jasper's POV

The whole family, with the exception of Rose and Emmett, was sitting in the dark watching a movie. Carlisle and Esme were laying on the couch, Edward and Bella were on the floor and Alice and I were on the loveseat. We were watching the movie RENT. It was Alice's turn to pick tonight, and of course she has to pick some horrid musical where the characters sing and whine about having AIDS.

We were about half way through the movie when I was hit by an incredibly intense wave of lust. I squirmed in my seat and looked at Edward and Bella.

_Was that you? _I asked Edward in my thoughts.

"Was what me?" he whispered back.

_Never mind._

I looked over to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was lying in Carlisle's arms, but neither of them looked particularly lustful. That only left Alice, but it couldn't be her, she was concentrating on the film. Where the hell did that lust come from, I thought, but more importantly, what the hell was I going to do about it? I could always just whisk Alice up to our room…but the last time I had interrupted her during one of her favorite movies she wouldn't let me touch her for a week. Suddenly, the lust grew stronger. Before I could think or stop myself I reached out and grabbed Alice's breast.

"Jasper!" she squealed out of shock.

Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Please Jasper, not in the living room," Esme scolded.

"Uh…yeah…sorry about that."

I let go of Alice, put my hands in my lap, and we all went back to the movie. The lust only seemed to get stronger, but I knew I couldn't pull another move like that again. So I casually reached my arm around Alice's waist and pulled her into my lap. She wiggled around to get comfortable, which made Jasper Jr. incredibly excited. I wrapped my arms around her middle, and my hands began their trip south. I quickly slipped them under the waist band of her pajama shorts, and panties. She immediately stiffened, then leapt from my lap.

"Jasper Whitlock! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for one minute? You have ruined Angel's funeral with your pervy-ness! Now go sit by Edward, I won't have you ruining the rest of the movie."

"Sorry Alice," I said, as I made my way over to where Bella and Edward were sitting.

Edward was snickering at me, and I gave him a death glare. Everyone began watching the movie once more, and everything was going ok lust wise. I had a pretty decent control over it now. Just when I thought I had my emotions in check, a new wave hit me. It was indescribable. My breathing hitched, and my eye began to twitch. All thought and rational decision making went out the window. I turned my head to the left and looked at Edward. I never noticed how beautiful the bone structure of his face was, or how toned his chest was underneath that fitted tee he was wearing. I needed his body now. Without a second thought, I lunged at him, my lips found his and I began to kiss him hungrily, forcing my tongue into his mouth, while running my hand up and down his brawny chest.

Without warning, I felt myself being ripped from Edward. People were yelling at me, but all I could think about was Edward. I fought against the strong arms that were holding me, but my effort was futile. Finally, I gave up, and stopped fighting. I sagged to the ground, taking deep breaths, in an attempt to calm myself. I looked around the room, Edward was sitting on the floor, slightly rocking, with his knees pulled to his chest. He had a horrified look on his face, and Bella was trying to console him. Esme and Carlisle were looking at me with parental concern, and Alice was kneeling in front of me.

"What happened Jazz?" she asked.

"I…uh…Alice, it was so strong and I, I …I don't know. I mean I was just sitting here and it hit me…I mean…I didn't know…and I uh…"

"Shh, Jazz, it's ok," Alice cooed, as she pulled me into a hug.

Just then, Emmett and Rosalie walked through the front door. Emmett had a big goofy grin on his face, and there was lipstick smudged on his shirt. Rosalie didn't look much better, her hair was a mess and her shirt was inside out.

"Hey family!" Emmett boomed "Oh and Esme, sorry about the garden swing."

"What about the garden swing?"

"Oh, well Rose and I broke it a little while ago…due to some _vigorous _activity," Emmett said while wiggling his eyebrows.

The all of the sudden it clicked. I staggered to my feet and pointed towards them.

"You," I breathed "It was you two! You were the ones throwing enough lust to de-virginize a nunnery!"

"Sorry man, we didn't know. What's the big deal?" Emmett chuckled.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! I'll tell you what the big deal is, you horn dogs made me so freakin' horny I made out with my brother!"

"You made out with Edward?!" Rose and Emmett shrieked.

The room went silent for a while, but the silence was cut short by Emmett's booming laugh.

"Oh God, that's rich. I can't believe I missed that." Emmett said.

My anger was reaching it's boiling point. Alice could see this, so she came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Jazzy, lets go upstairs…I'll make it up to you." she whispered the last part.

I nodded and headed up the stairs. I was almost in my room, when I heard Emmett call out.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Edward make it up to you?"

**Ok...a few explanations...**

**1) Let the record show I am a huge Renthead, but I didn't think Jasper would be, so that's why I made him rag on Rent.**

**2) Just incase you didn't figure it out, the lust was coming from Emmett and Rose, who were in the backyard, having sex on the garden swing.**

**3) Please let me know if you want a chapter 2. If you guys do, then it will be Jasper 'making it up' to Jasper. **

**In other news, I am starting to wrap up my other story Edward vs Edward, I kind of wanted to write a more serious one next. Let me know if there is anything you would like to read about or have any ideas. I love hearing from you so please review!**

**Forever yours,**

**Kat**


	2. Edward Who?

**HOKAY! This is my first lemon, so be nice. I have read a lot of lemons and I think I may have it down. If it sucks let me know. **

ALSO VERY IMPORTANT

**I have a poll up. It is about what I should write next. It would be super super helpful if you could take one minute to vote. **

_Also Check out my agnsty story Truths and Roses!_

I pulled Alice into our bedroom and slammed the door behind us. I ran a hand through my hair and took deep unnecessary breaths in order to calm myself. I needed to keep myself from killing Emmett after his little remark.

"Jasper?" Alice said quietly, as she put her hand on my arm.

I looked down at her. My eyes filled with lust. I slammed her against the wall and began to kiss her furiously. I didn't wait for her to open her mouth, I just forced my tongue in and began tasting her. She moaned into my mouth and I lost it.

I broke the kiss and began to undo my belt buckle. I pushed lightly on Alice's shoulders and she dropped down on her knees.

"Please, baby," I begged.

She smiled coyly.

"I did say I'd make it up to you," she said.

Alice than yanked down my pants and boxers and my erection sprung free. Alice just smiled at me while stroking my length. I sighed and leaned my head back. Her touch could send me into over drive.  
I gasped when I felt her little tongue poke out and lick me from base to tip. She gave a little kiss on the head and took as much of me in her mouth as she could. Her tiny hands grasped what couldn't fir into her mouth and she began to bob her head up and down.

"ALICCCCE!" I moaned loudly.

She moved faster and I knew that I was reaching the edge. She must have known that too, because she moved her hand down to fondle my balls, and that's when I lost it. I came into her hot little mouth and she greedily drank me.

She than stood up and licked her lips. I pulled her into a deep kiss and I could taste myself on her. I was already starting to get hard again. I needed Alice in our bed. Naked. Now.

I picked her up and ran us over to our bed. I climbed on top of her and began ripping her clothes off like it was my job.

"Jasper! I liked those pa-ahhh!" she moaned as I plunged two fingers into her.

I watched as her back arched off the bed and her beautiful breasts were raised up, nipples pert. I took a nipple into my mouth and applied pressure on her clit.

"Jasper!" she screamed.

"That's right baby, come for me," I commanded.

She screamed as she came. Her sweet juices spilling into my hand. I took my fingers out of her and brought them up to my mouth to taste her, but she had other ideas.

Alice grabbed my wrist and brought my fingers to her mouth. She licked and sucked on the ones covered in her juices.

"Bad girl," I scolded "I was going to enjoy that, I guess I'll have to go down and get my own."

Before she could blink, my face was between her legs, and I was licking her clean. Her hips were bucking and she was moaning loudly. I knew she was close so I reluctantly came back up and was met by her glare.

"Sorry sweetie, but you were a naughty girl, and naughty girls need to be punished."

With that, I picked up her legs, tossed them over my shoulder, and plunged into her. Her silky wetness enveloped my length.

"UHH, Jasper!" she moaned.

I wasn't going to last too long, and I don't think she was either. Her screams were pushing me over the edge.

"Oh God, Alice, I…I am going….ahh!" I moaned loudly as I released into her.

I felt her arch her back and give out one more scream, as her walls tightened, and she came for the second time that night.

I planted tiny kisses all over her face as she road out her orgasm.

"Jazz, that was…that was…I mean, I …"

"I know babe, I know," I said, as I rolled over and pulled her on top of my chest.

"So did that make you forget all about the Edward incident?" she asked.

"Who's Edward?"

**Good? Bad? Let me know!**

Your unsure author,

Kat


End file.
